Dera
The Dera is a Corpus rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. It appears to be the weapon used by standard Crewmen, though the version available to the Tenno seems to have dramatically improved accuracy and firepower compared to the Corpus-issue design. Characteristics Advantages: *Has no bullet spread or recoil; pinpoint accurate at all ranges. *Slightly higher base damage than the Braton and Boltor. *Infested runners don't explode on death by the projectiles of this weapon. *Projectile does Laser elemental damage which can damage the heads of Corpus Crewmen without modding. *Laser elemental scales better against high-level enemies than default damage Disadvantages: *Projectile has flight time, though as of Update 9, flight speed is very high *Must be researched at the clan Dojo. *Requires Forma and research components to manufacture. *Grineer are particularly resistant to laser elemental damage, making it a poor choice against them compared to alternatives. *No Polarities. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Despite scaling better via laser elemental than default damage, it is still generally inferior to default damage. *Leading is incredibly important for this weapon, but once the user adjusts to the travel time, the high accuracy can allow them to fire off just as many pulses as they need. *Split Chamber works with this weapon, however, the projectiles travel inside of each other due to the 0% recoil of this weapon makingthe second projectle unable to be seen. This is a great advantage as you are essencially firing more pulses with no recoil. *When used with Volt's ability, Electric Shield, the projectiles have ''NO ''travel time. *As of Update 9, the projectile speed for the Dera has been doubled, halving its flight time. According to datamining, it should now be 100 m/s which sounds accurate given that previous testing of flight time had it at around 50 m/s +/- 10 m/s. Tips *Try to close distance against enemies when safe to do so as a reduced distance will drastically improve your ability to project the location of the target when your pulses arrive. *At low levels, do not be afraid to target the heads of Corpus Crewmen as you will be able to headshot them. Piercing Hit or Stormbringer is still recommended of course at later levels due to AP and Electric dealing 4x the damage instead of 2x of normal headshot. *Cryo Rounds is highly recommended as it will slow down enemies, making them much easier to hit. *This weapon naturally synergizes with Volt as Speed can allow the player to close distance and Electric Shield will convert the projectiles to hitscan. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons semi-quick ammo consumption. Trivia *When introduced to the game, the weapon dealt only 7 damage because it was using the same projectiles that Corpus Crewmen's rifles did. *Despite being "laser" elemental, the weapon actually fires what appears to be plasma pulses. Media Dera1.png DeraBuild01.jpg|Dera ****|link=http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/User:Booty.camp/Dera_Build?file=DeraBuild01.jpg DeraRifle.jpg|Dera rifle in the hands of a corrupted Lancer Warframe 2013-07-21 06-45-29-40.jpg dera width.png|Demonstrating The Thin Profile Of The Dera __notoc__ Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Rifles Category:Research Category:Laser